Henry Danger: Return from the Past
by WKelex3x2
Summary: Henry gets an unwelcome surprise from Captain Man's past.
1. Chapter 1

Another day in Swellview and another day of dealing with people. A certain teen is walking down the street. He had blonde hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a red hoodie with a white shirt underneath, a backpack, blue jeans and regular grey vans. He kept walking until he got to a store called 'Junk N' Stuff'.

He enters the store and sees a few people browsing the store and see two people behind the counter, a young girl around his age and an adult, who is quite buff. The girl has curly black hair that went to her shoulder and dark brown eyes, she was wearing a blue jean jacket that only went down half way with a long blue shirt underneath, blue jeans, and white sneakers. The adult has short brown hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

"Hey Henry" says both people behind the counter.

"Hey Ray, Hey Charlette."

"So how did your make-up test for science go?" said Charlette.

"It went better than I though. I managed to get a B+ on it this time." Replied Henry.

"I always hated science. It's too confusing and difficult" said Ray.

"It is with math added into it, but other than that, it's not that bad. Besides, don't you deal with science all the time when you and Schwoz work on the weapons and stuff?" said Henry.

"Yeah I guess, but it's still difficult to create the inventions and when he explains stuff, he ends up losing me and I look around and pretend I'm still listening."

Both Henry and Charlette laughed a bit because they do the same way sometimes and it's funny to see his reaction.

Just then, a rather buff dude enters the store. He had short spikey blonde hair and green eyes, he was wearing a black leather jacket with a grey shirt underneath, black jeans, and black and white sneakers.

He goes through the aisles to look at the stuff. Ray looks at the guy and his face reaction changed big time since he knows the guy. The guy walks up to the counter.

"Hey. Do you guys sell any Bluetooth camera?"

"No, we don't." said Ray with a snappy attitude.

"Ok. Could you say that without the bad attitude."

"I can try, but it's hard to do so when you have a reason."

At that point Henry and Charlette walked up to them and Charlette grabbed Ray and took him to the back, leaving Henry and the guy in the front

"I'm sorry about. He is usually not like this at all." Said Henry.

"Well what's his problem with me anyways. I didn't do anything to him."

"I know. I'll talk to him later. In the meantime."

Henry went to the back of the counter and brought out the Camera.

"You want to buy the Bluetooth camera. It's just came in."

"I guess so."

The guy brought out his wallet and bought the Camera.

"Here you go and thanks for shopping at Junk N' Stuff."

"Thanks. You're a lot nicer than your boss."

"Thanks, and I will talk to him and see why he was acting like that."

"What's his name by the way?"

"Ray."

"Wait Ray…Ray Manchester."

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Yeah I do. We use to go to school together when we were little."

"What happened?"

"Eventually I moved to another school and that was it. Well thanks for the camera. Tell Ray I said hi and we should meet up. Here's my number."

Ace wore his number down and handed it to Henry.

"Thanks. I'll let him know."

The guy then left the store and Henry went to the back. Both Ray and Charlette just finished talking and then Henry appeared.

"Is he gone?" said Ray.

"Yeah. He said you guys should meet up for old time sakes." Replied Henry.

"Yeah, right" said Ray with an attitude.

"He already told me about him. Ray you should tell Henry about him. I'll watch the front." Said Charlette.

Charlette went to the front and both Henry & Ray went down below to the lair. Both got into the lair and it was just them.

"So, why don't you like that guy?"

"His name is Ace Trujillo and was never my friend. He was a bully. This happened before I became Captain Man."

-Flashback-

 _Flashback takes place in Swellview 1989. A young ray, who is 8 was walking through the hallway to his class. Young Ray had his hair combed to the side and he was wearing a black polo shirt with it tucked in his beige pants, black shoes, and a red backpack. He was walking through the halls until he was stopped by someone._

 _Ray looked up and saw a kid, who is a bit taller than Ray. He was wearing a blue shirt, black jeans and white sneakers._

 _"_ _Hello there. Are you new here?"_

 _"_ _Yeah I am. My name is Ace."_

 _"_ _I'm Ray. Nice to meet you."_

 _"_ _Nice to meet you as well. I got something for you."_

 _"_ _Really!" said Ray with a big smile on his face._

 _"_ _Yeah, but let's go in the bathroom."_

 _Both Ray and Ace went into the bathroom and Ace locked the door without Ray knowing._

 _"_ _Ok. What do you have for me?" said Ray_

 _"_ _First, put your bag over in the corner."_

 _Ray took off his backpack and put it on the floor in the corner. Ace then pulled out a chocolate bar and handed it to Ray._

 _"_ _Thanks Ace. I love chocolate."_

 _"_ _No problem. Go ahead and put it in your bag for later."_

 _Ray turned around and bent over to put the chocolate in his bag. Ace smiled._

 _"_ _I have another gift for you Ray."_

 _Ray stood up and turned to Ace._

 _"_ _Really! Another gift."_

 _"_ _Yeah. First turn around."_

 _Ray turned around with a smile on his face. Ace went behind Ray, grabbed the back of his shirt and untucked it. Ray was wondering what was going on, but he stayed still to see what will happen next. Ace saw Ray's waistband to his tighty whities. He grabbed his waistband and pulled hard. Ray started to scream._

 _"_ _AAAAAHHHHHH!" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Screamed Ray._

 _"_ _Giving you your other gift. A wedgie"_

 _Ace kept on pulling, lifting Ray up in the air. Ray's legholes to his underwear were already showing. Ace did one last tug and he let Ray go. Ray flopped to the ground with his underwear sticking out. Ace then opened the stall door and he saw a hook. He then turned to Ray and grabbed his underwear and dragged him to the stall. He then lifted Ray up and hooked his underwear to the hook and Ray was left dangling off the ground._

 _"_ _AAAAHHHHHH! LET ME GO. THIS HURTS."_

 _"_ _I don't think so. I'll leave you like that."_

 _Ace then left the bathroom and Ray was left dangling. After 10mins or so, Ray's underwear ripped and he fell to the ground. Ray tucked what was left of his underwear back in his pants and left._

-Flashback over-

"That is horrible." Said Henry

"Yeah. It was. After that, I kept on getting wedgies from him. At least when I got my powers, they didn't hurt. After that, he left the school and never came back." Replied Ray.

"That's good. Well you don't have to see him again."

"Yeah or maybe I will."

"What?"

"Maybe I should meet up with him and get him back."

"Well here's his number if you want to set up the meeting."

Henry handed Ray the number.

"Thanks. I'll talk to him. You go back to work."

Henry nodded and walked back to the front.

* * *

Part 2. Later on


	2. Chapter 2

**Got Part 2 up. Sorry it took longer than expected to finish this part.**

 **Hoping to finish Part 3 soon. Can't promise nothing. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

The next day came by very fast. Henry was walking to Junk N' Stuff after he had a long day at school. He had on a blue plaid long sleeved shirt with a grey shirt underneath, beige pants and blue vans. H entered the shop and he only saw Schwoz at the counter.

"Hey Schwoz. Where is Ray?"

"He went out with someone named Ace."

"So, I guess he's gonna plan his revenge now."

"He may have mention it."

As if on cue, Ray walks through the door all happy, holding a bag.

"So, Ray, how did it go with Ace?"

"It actually went nice."

"Cool. So what kind of wedgie did you give him?"

"I didn't give him any."

"Ok. Oh I bet you gave him a swirlie or a powerful nuggy."

"No."

"Ok. I'm lost. What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. We just had lunch and that was it."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah."

"I thought you hated him for what he did to you."

"I was until he apologized and gave me a gift."

Ray then pulled out a black leather jacket and a signed picture from Miss Swellview.

"He gave you all this stuff?" said Henry.

"Yeah. He said he's been wanting to make up with me since middle school or so and now that he ran into me, he wants to start over fresh. I didn't want to, but he gave me this stuff, so I couldn't say no." replied Ray.

"I guess he can be nice when he wants to be."

"Yeah. Plus, it's not like we will be best friends or anything. Just two people making up from the past."

"Good to know."

Just then, Ray and Henry's watches were ringing. Both looked at their watches and went down to the lair. Both got to the lair and the monitors were going off.

"What is going on Ray?" said Henry.

"It looks like there is two problems. One is a bank robbery that is happening downtown, and one is a vandalism at the park." Replied Ray.

"Ok. I guess I'll get the one in the park." Said Henry.

"Alright. Sounds like a play. Suit up" said Ray.

Both Ray and Henry pulled out their gum. They put one in their mouth and blew a big bubble, and both transformed into their superhero outfits. After that, both went up the tubes and went to places they were assigned to go.

Henry got to the park and he saw one big dude, kicking some trash cans. He was wearing a black cap which was turned backwards, black and white bandana over his face, a black sleeveless shirt, black jeans with a white belt, and black boots.

"Hey Kid Danger. Can you do me a favor and leave me alone."

"Naw. I'm not gonna do that. I might if you clean up this park."

"I'm not gonna do that. You can't tell me what to do."

"Maybe so, but I can make you."

"Go ahead and try."

The big guy ran at Kid Danger and threw a punch. Kid Danger managed to dodge it easy. Kid Danger than kicked the dude in the back and the guy went flying into the trash can.

"That was easy." Said Kid Danger.

The guy grabbed the trash can and threw it at Kid Danger. Kid Danger got hit with the trash can and fell to the ground.

"Is that it Kid Danger?"

Kid Danger got up and threw a punch at the guy, but he catches his punch and wrenched it behind his back.

"Nice try Kid."

The guy then lifted up Kid Danger and dumped him in the trash can.

"HAHAHA. See ya kid."

The guy was walking away until Kid Danger quickly got out of the trash can and ran over to the guy. Kid Danger then jumped on the guy's back and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Get off of me."

The guy thrashed around a lot and managed to get Kid Danger off his back. He then threw him to the ground. Kid Danger rolled over the ground and was on his stomach. A part of his waistband was showing.

"You got guts Kid and I would love to continue this, but I have somewhere to be. As for you, you should enjoy the view of the park from up in that tree."

The guy's hand reached down and grabbed Kid Danger's waistband to his underwear and pulled hard. Kid Danger yelled as his Grey boxer briefs were going up his butt.

"AAAAHHHH! LET ME GO!" said Kid Danger as he is trying to use his hand to stop the guy, but luck.

The guy ignored him and pulled even harder. He then lifted Kid Danger up in the air and hook his underwear to a tree branch. The guy took a few steps back and Kid Danger was dangling in a painful hanging wedgie.

"Enjoy the view Kid." Said the guy as he left the park.

Kid Danger was still dangling trying to get down, but he was in too much pain to do so. After 10mins or so, his underwear ripped, and Kid Danger went crashing down to the ground. Kid Danger got off the ground and adjusted what was left of his underwear and tucked the rest back in his pants. He then started to walk out of the park and back to the lair.

20mins later, Kid Danger got to Junk N' Stuff and he went down the tube to the lair. He got there and Ray was standing there in his normal clothes.

"Hey Henry. That took longer than expected. What happened?"

Kid Danger didn't say anything, he just put a piece of gum in his mouth and he changed back into his normal clothes.

"So, what happened, or do you want me to pull up the surveillance camera?" said Ray.

"Ok. To make it short, the guy got away. He was making a mess of the park for some reason. I told him to clean up the park or I would make him. He called my bluff and we fought for a while until he did this.

Henry then turned around and lifted up his shirt. Ray could see that Henry's underwear was ripped because the waistband was detached from the underwear and it was sticking out of his pants.

"I guess the guy gave you a really bad wedgie?" said Ray.

"Yeah. He wedgied me for a bit and then he hung me up in a tree and left."

"Who is this guy anyways?"

"He didn't saw who he was. He was just dressed in black, wore a bandana around his face and he was quite buff."

"Ah. So, the Bully Bandit returned." Said Ray.

"The Bully Bandit?" replied Henry.

"Yeah. He was a tough guy to beat. He uses his strength to do whatever he wants. He even uses bully tactics to get people to talk and do things he wants."

"So, what happened?"

"He disappeared a couple of years ago for unknown reason. Everyone was happy that he disappeared because they couldn't handle the many wedgies he gave to almost everyone in the stores."

"Yeah. Well now he's back. For some reason."

"He is looking for something or someone I'm guessing." Said Ray

"If that is true then who or what is he looking for specifically?" replied Henry.

Ray stayed quiet and paced around the room to think of an answer.

"I don't know. I have to think about it for a while. Why don't you go home and do your homework or something while I think about it. When I think of something, I'll let you know and we can plan from there." Said Ray.

"Alright. Besides, I want to change out of these and put on something more comfortable." Replied Henry.

Ray nodded and went to sit down on the chair by the monitors. Henry grabbed his things and went up the tube and headed home.

Henry got home and went straight upstairs to his room. He shut his door behind him and threw his bag on his bed and changed out of his school clothes. He took off his long sleeved and his pants and threw them in the hamper. He kept his grey shirt on and put on some white boxer briefs with some black shorts over them.

Henry grabbed his bag and went back downstairs and went to the kitchen to do some of his homework. Might as well get it done before Ray tells him there is a problem.

Time went by and Henry managed to get his homework done and Ray didn't call at all, maybe still thinking. Henry looked around to see if anyone was around and lucky, no one was, so he called Ray with his watch. Ray answered.

"Hey Ray. Did you find anything on the Bully Bandit?" said Henry

"Still nothing and it's starting to bug me. He was never like this before. Normally he goes around town causing problems for people, but this time, he hasn't done a thing since you encounter him."

"That's odd. He did say he had somewhere to be. Wonder where?"

"True. I will figure it out after I get back."

"Back? Where are you going?"

"Out to eat with Ace. He invited me to go out and eat with him. Says he has more stuff for me."

"Are you really going to hang out with him again?"

"I don't want to, but he has some free stuff for me and I'm not gonna pass that up. The stuff he does give me are really cool and expensive."

"That is true. A leather jacket is expensive and an autograph from Miss Swellview is indeed rare. Must really want to make up with you."

"Guess so. I got to go. I'll let you know what I find after I get back."

"Ok."

Henry hung up and was starting to get bugged. This guy just came out of nowhere, trashed some park, humiliate him, and walked away without causing any more problems. This was weird and Henry wants to catch this guy and give him a piece of his mind or at least humiliate him back. Henry put on his shoes and headed back to Junk N' Stuff to do his own research.

Henry got to Junk N' Stuff and he headed down to the lair. He got to the lair and no one was around. Henry walked over to the monitors and decided to look through the surveillance cameras. After a while, he saw nothing until he saw something. He saw the Bully Bandit at the Jewelry store. Henry wanted to call Ray, but he decided to do this by himself, besides he owes that Bandit something. Henry grabbed his gum from the table and put one in his mouth. He blew a bubble and transformed into Kid Danger. He ran over to the tube, all hype up and went up the tube.

Minutes later and Kid Danger got to the Jewelry and went inside to see the Bully Bandit looking through the containers of Jewelries.

"Hey Bully Bandit. Stop right there."

The bandit turned his head.

"You again. Had fun dangling in the park a few hours ago?"

"No I didn't."

"Well you did come after me and you did make me mad, so lucky I didn't do anything else to you."

"Yeah you could have done more to me, but you had somewhere to be. So where did you go?"

"None of your business. Now leave before I repeat the park incident."

"You know I'm not gonna do that."

"Well then I feel bad for you."

The bandit moved away from the containers and walked over to Kid Danger. Kid Danger got into his fighting stance. The Bandit went to grab Kid Danger, but Kid Danger moved out of the way and went behind the Bandit. Kid Danger went to grab the Bandit's waistband, but the Bandit quickly turned around and did a spinning back fist and hit Kid Danger in the face. Kid Danger went flying and landed on the floor, near the containers.

"Nice try kid. If you were trying to give me a wedgie then you will have to try harder than that."

Kid Danger got up with anger and ran over to the Bandit. The Bandit stood still and waited for Kid Danger got closer. Kid Danger then threw a punch, but the Bandit grabbed his fist and used his momentum to spin him around and throw him across the room. Kid Danger hit the ground again. The Bandit walked up to Kid Danger.

"You do have some guts, but you need to learn not to mess with someone like me all by yourself."

Kid Danger tried to get up, but the Bandit put his foot on his back and held him down.

"You might as well stay down before things get worse."

Kid Danger ignored him and tried to break free. The Bandit laughed and decided to give Kid Danger what he deserves. The Bandit's hand went down Kid Dangers pants and grabbed his waistband to his underwear. The Bandit pulled hard and Kid Danger screamed in pain.

"OOOOOWWWWW! NOT AGAIN!"

The Bandit started to bounce Kid Danger up and down until the front door opened. The Bandit turned his head and saw Captain Man.

"If I were you, I would let him go before you have to deal with me." Said Captain Man.

"Long time no see Captain Man. I guess this is your sidekick?"

"He is. Now let him go."

"Ok. Catch!"

The Bandit then lifted Kid Danger off the ground by his underwear and threw him at Captain Man. Captain Man caught Kid Danger, but once he caught him, he fell down to the ground. The Bandit grabbed some of the products in the container and ran to the front door. He jumped over both Kid Danger and Captain Man and ran out the door. Captain Man pushed Kid Danger off of him and ran outside. Captain Man got outside and saw that the Bully Bandit was gone. Captain Man stomped on the ground in frustration. Shortly afterwards, Kid Danger walked outside as well, adjusting his underwear.

"Did he get away?" said Kid Danger.

"Yeah he did. Dammit." Replied Captain Man.

"How did you know he was here at the Jewelry store?"

'Well I was waiting for Ace until my watch started to ring. So, I ran over here as fast as I can. I got here and saw you here by yourself dealing with him."

"Well I had to do something."

"You could of waited or called me and we could of taken him down together. He is very difficult to beat."

"Yeah I know."

Kid Danger started to rub his face since he got hit pretty hard.

"Guess he punched you?" said Captain Man

"Yeah after I tried to get him back." Replied Kid Danger.

"Well next time, don't encounter him all by yourself. He could of done worse."

"I know that. Next time, I'll wait."

"Good. Now I have to hurry up and meet up with Ace. You go home and ice that bruise of yours."

Kid Danger nodded and both went their separate ways.

* * *

 **Review on the story so far.**

 **I'd appreciate how it's going so far or comment on what I can add to make the story more enjoyable.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back and finishing this story up. Sorry that I took forever to work on this, but I was going through life. Dealing with my brothers and going to school, but since I had a day off and had nothing due, I decided to work on this story. Also, I been helping my friend write his fanfiction stories and they are coming out alright.**

 **I'm gonna try to finish this story up and maybe move on to something else.**

* * *

The next few days have come and gone. Henry and Ray haven't seen or heard from The Bully Bandit since the Jewelry Store heist. Henry goes out at night to look for him without Ray knowing and has got nothing. Henry really wants to get back at the Bully Bandit so bad. He has humiliated Henry a few times before and Henry hasn't come close to taking him down.

Anyways, Henry was in class, just sitting down at his desk, which was in the back. He was just staring out the window, lost in his mind.

 _'_ I wish I know where you are you jerk. He hasn't planned anything for a few days and if he stops robbing people, he will never be just to justice.' Thought Henry.

Just then, the bell started to ring, and everyone left their class. Henry grabbed his bag and went to his next class, which was gym.

He walked to the gymnasium and he ran into his buddy Jasper.

"Hey Henry."

"Hey Jasper. Ready for Gym today?"

"Yeah I guess." Said Jasper a bit depressed.

"What's wrong buddy? You got a bad comment from my sister about your bucket podcast again?"

"No. I am a bit upset because my Golden jeweled bucket broke a bit."

"What are you talking about?"

"I brought that bucket to school today to show my teacher because he thought I was lying about a rare bucket like that. I did managed to show him it and he was so surprised that he accidently dropped it and some of the jewels broke off. Now I got to go to fix it."

"Well at least this is the last class for us today. After Gym, we can get some glue and glue them back to the bucket." Said Henry.

"Ok. We do need to get some glue first from the store."

"Ok. There is a small store a few blocks down from the school that we can go and get some glue."

"Alright. Sounds good. Let's go and change."

Henry and Jasper went to the locker room and they changed out of their school clothes and into their gym clothes, which consist of a grey shirt with the school's logo on the front and black gym shorts.

Gym class went by fast and both Henry and Jasper left the school and went to the store. Jasper put back on his casual clothes, which are consist of a blue plaid shirt with a black shirt underneath, blue jeans and white vans. Henry just kept his gym clothes on since he didn't want to changed back into them.

Both teens got to the store and hardly anyone was here, just a teen, who had his back turned. Both entered the store and they noticed that the teen was their friend, Sydney.

"Hey Syd. I didn't know you work here?" said Jasper.

"Yeah. This is my grandpa's store. He needed help since some people called in and I can earn some extra money." Replied Sydney.

"Cool. We came here to get some super glue, so we can glue these gems back on Jasper's bucket." Said Henry.

"Ok. The glue is on aisle 3."

Henry nodded and went to get the glue. Jasper stayed in the front and talked to Sydney. Henry practically went to the other end of the aisle and got the super glue. Just then, Henry heard a noise coming from the front and it sounded familiar. Henry stayed quiet and looked down the aisle to see that it was the Bully Bandit. Henry was surprised to see him again. He could see that Jasper and Sydney were face to face with the Bandit.

"So, I want you to go to the register and take the money out."

"I'm not allowed to open the register unless you make a purchase." Said Sydney, all freaked out.

The Bandit nodded a bit and looked around and grabbed some snacks and put it on the counter.

"Ok. I want you to ring this stuff up and as you put this stuff in a bag, I want you to put the money in there as well."

"I still can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not gonna give you all the money in the register. I could get in trouble."

"Well this is a robbery after all and since I'm in a nice mood, you go and get the money or else I'll make you."

"Well there is nothing you can do anyways; the register is empty and the money is in the safe."

"Well then open the safe then."

"No and you can't make me." Said Sydney, who is trying to act tough.

The Bandit just rolled his eyes and decided to walk through them. He pushed both Sydney and Jasper to the side and went behind the counter and saw the safe in the corner. The Bandit walked up to the safe and started to punch the safe and it was starting to get dented. Since he was so strong, he didn't feel much. Sydney saw shocked and decided to do something. Sydney grabbed a mop and he threatened The Bully Bandit with it. The Bully Bandit turned to Sydney.

"Go ahead and try to hit me with that stick of yours. Either way, I'm getting in that safe, but if you do, you'll regret it." Said the bandit.

Sydney decided to swing the mop at the bandit, but the bandit managed to grab the mop and yank it out of Sydney's hands. He threw the mop down an aisle and was a bit mad. Sydney was all surprised and tried to run away, but the bandit managed to grab the back of Sydney's shirt. Sydney tried to escape, but he had no luck. He looked to see a door cracked open, so he decided to get him out of the way. He tosses Sydney in the back room and yelled at Jasper to get in the back as well. Jasper got off the floor, grabbed his bucket and went to the back room, but before he did, the Bandit stopped Jasper.

"Cool bucket. Is it really made out of solid gold?"

Jasper just nodded.

The bandit smiled and yanked the bucket out of his hands and threw Jasper in the back room and shut the door after he was in the room. The bandit then yanked off the door knob, which trapped them in the room. He then went back to the safe.

Henry was in luck since now he can stop him. If he would of tried to help them out, he would end up in the room as well. Henry pulled out a piece of gum and started to chew it and blew a bubble. Once it popped, Henry transformed into Kid Danger.

Henry grabbed the mop that was in front of him and quietly walked behind the Bandit and hit him in the back with the mop. The mop broke over his back and the Bandit turned to see Kid Danger.

"Well I didn't expect to see you here." Said the Bandit.

"Well I happen to be in the neighborhood and I see you robbing another place."

"And you expect to stop me. The last few times you tried and ended up getting some of the most painful wedgies I ever given to people."

"True, but you can wedgie me all you want, but I will just keep coming back until your stopped."

Henry really didn't want to get wedgied again and lose another pair. Which was worse, Henry was wearing white boxer briefs. He didn't have much to wear since his other clothes were dirty. He just had to hope he can get away wedgie free.

The Bandit walked up to Kid Danger and Kid Danger threw a punch. The bandit dodged the punch. Kid Danger then did a roundhouse kick, but the bandit blocked the kick and decided to do a kick of his own. The bandit kicked Kid Danger in the stomach and he went a few feet back, holding his stomach.

"That all you got?" said the bandit.

"Naw. I'm barely warming up." Replied Kid Danger.

Kid Danger threw another punch and the bandit dodged again, but what the Bandit didn't expect was that Kid Danger used his other arm and elbowed the Bandit in the face, which staggered him a bit. He then ran towards him and did like a superman punch to the Bandit's face and that knocked him to the ground.

Kid Danger smiled and almost jumped for joy since he managed to obtain the Bully Bandit.

"Now I finally got you. Now it's time to go to jail."

"I guess so. Time to take me away."

Kid Danger smile got bigger and he turned to pull out a pair of handcuffs that are hidden in his belt, but when Henry turned his head, the Bandit grabbed something. Kid Danger grabbed his handcuffs.

"Ok. Let me see your hands." Said Kid Danger.

"Ok."

The Bandit stuck out his hands and he the thing he grabbed was some kind of spray. He sprays some of it in Kid Danger's eyes and Kid Danger drops the handcuffs and starts to stagger around while holding his eyes. The Bandit laughed and quickly ran back to the safe. He managed to open it quick and grab all the money that was in it. He puts all the cash in his pocket and starts to walk away.

The Bandit laughs a bit more at Kid Danger because of how easy he is making this. He wanted to have some fun with Kid Danger, but he knew he doesn't have a lot of time since the alarm was triggered and the spray he used was gonna wear off, but he was gonna do something humiliating.

The Bandit grabs the handcuffs and went behind Kid Danger. He grabs his arms and pulls them behind his back and handcuffs him. Kid Danger couldn't react fast enough to do anything until after he was handcuffed. The Bandit then grabs the back of Kid Danger's pants and pantses him. Kid Danger freaked out because he knew he was standing in the middle of the store with his pants around his ankles and his white boxer briefs exposed and he can't pull up his pants because his hands were still behind his back and he still couldn't open his eyes.

The Bandit laughed again because of how ridiculous Kid Danger looked. He wanted to wedgie him, but he had to leave. He grabs Jaspar's golden bucket and runs out of the store.

Kid Danger knew The Bandit left and he was mad because he owned him again.

Shortly afterwards, Captain Man entered the store and was looking around and only saw Kid Danger staggering around in his underwear.

"Kid Danger. What are you doing?" said Captain Man.

"What does it look like? Can you help me out instead of questioning me?" replied Kid Danger.

Captain Man walked over and managed to undo the handcuffs. Captain Man walked to the back since he heard some noise and Kid Danger pulled up his pants and rubbed his eyes until he was able to see again.

Captain Man freed Jaspar and Sydney and immediately took them outside. Kid Danger went to the back and transformed back into his normal self and went outside to join the others.

The police were already outside, talking to Sydney and Jaspar while Captain Man was talking to Henry, privately

"Don't say anything Ray. I already know. I should have called you before confronting the Bully Bandit, but I was closer to catching him. I actually caught him off guard and knocked him to the ground. I was gonna cuff him, but he blinded me with some spray and he managed to get the money and run away." Said Henry.

"You do know he was messing with you. He let you knock him down."

"What?!"

"He does that so he can have a little fun. He lets you hit him and be in this situation where he is defeated and when you least expect it, he gets you while your off guard. I should know, he did that to me a few times."

Henry got mad considering he thought for a second, he had him, but he only did it just to mess with him.

"Don't worry about it. At least he didn't give you a painful wedgie again." Said Captain Man as he put his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Yeah true and he did have a chance to do so." Replied Henry.

"Well. You and Jaspar go ahead and head home. I will see if I can track him since their isn't much around here for him to hide."

Henry nodded and walked over to Jaspar, who was upset because he lost his bucket.

Both Henry and Jaspar went back to their own houses. Henry stayed in his room and kept his watch on "alarm" and waited for the Bandit to show up again. He was on his bed, thinking of a way to catch him and bring him in. He thought deeply and figured out something smart, which is something bullies are weak at. Henry then went to his closet and started going through it until he found a special Captain Man statue. He smiled because he can use this to find the Bandit.

Henry had this statue since he was 7 and it was a limited edition. He got it when Captain Man made an appearance at a local center and he was lucky enough to get 1 of 10 that were selling. After all these years, it's still in good condition and it's perfect to set a trap for The Bandit.

Henry yawned and thought he should set his trap tomorrow considering he was tired from gym. He decided to go take a shower and go to bed.

* * *

 **Great humiliation and devious plan in the making. This story is coming to an end and is the longest story I have worked on this account.**

 **I'm still open to suggestions as to what I should write next. I even made a poll with some suggestions, so go ahead and vote.**

 **Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Writers block is a pain. It took me a long time to finally post a new chapter. Hopefully this turned out well.**

* * *

Saturday came by and Henry was home alone, just doing some research. Since the store incident, he has been planning on when to set his trap. He has tried a few times throughout the week, but the Bandit was either elsewhere or he didn't fall for it. Mostly because he didn't see the statue.

Henry has been on his laptop since he woke up. He is still in his pajamas and is doing research in the kitchen. He needs to get ahead of the Bandit and makes sure the Bandit steals the statue.

Just then, Henry hears a knock at the door and gets up and answers it and it was Charlette.

"So, I'm guessing your still doing research?" said Charlette.

"Yeah. I haven't found a place where I can set my trap and get this guy. I checked out a lot of places and most of them, he already attacked. I tried to go to places where he hasn't been and nothing. He's pretty clever for a bully. Normally they aren't smart, but this one is." Replied Henry.

"Yeah guess so and your speaking from experience."

"Yeah don't remind me. The difference is that the Bully Bandit is a criminal and isn't frequently bullying me. He's only doing it because I'm trying to stop him and not running away."

Henry walked over and flopped on the couch, remembering when he was about 10, he was bullied at school. It wasn't as long from when Ray had to deal with Ace, but it was long. He only had to deal with the bully for a month, but he did have to go through it and it was hell. The bullies name was Paul and he was a typical bully. He wasn't smart considering he would do things without thinking, but no one can stop him since he was older than everyone because he got held back a few and he was strong.

Henry remembered that every day, he would have to give Paul his lunch money or he would be his nerd for the day and Henry frequently didn't have money, so he would be his nerd most of the time. The worst he got was a hanging wedgie that lasted for 20mins. It lasted so long because he had some very durable tighty whities on that day and he got down because a teacher came in and helped him down.

Henry was happy the day Paul was suspended. It only happened after Paul dumped Henry's lunch all over him and a teacher saw it all. Since then, he has forgotten that part of his past until now.

"Well anyways, I came over to give you this." Said Charlette as she gave him a small device.

Henry sat up and grabbed the device.

"You can use it to track the statue for when he steals it. Also, I believe I have a perfect plan." said Charlette.

"And what is your plan?" said a confused Henry.

"You pretend to sell it at the Swells Pawn Shop. Since it's the only place that can has great valuables and the only place he hasn't robbed yet."

"How do you know that?"

"I also do my research. Plus, my cousin works for the Police Department and I asked what places that have been robbed within the last month that relate to the Bully Bandit case and that was one of the places that he hasn't robbed yet."

Henry thought about it for a second and the Swells Pawn Shop was perfect. Can't believe he missed the shop. He signed and fell back against the couch.

"Well how is he gonna know that I pawn the statue. Not like I have his number or anything like that." Said Henry.

"You can post a pic of the statue on your story or tweet about selling it and add in the caption 'Priceless' and the Swells Pawn Shop will display the statue on their website for everyone to see. That will definitely get his attention." Replied Charlotte.

"But I don't actually want to sell this statue. It's one of a kind."

"Why not make a copy of it. You know Schwoz has a duplicator machine."

"I don't want Schwoz or Ray to know that I'm setting a trap unless I know it will work. Been keeping quiet about it."

"Well if that's the case. We can head over to Junk N' Stuff now since it's closed, and both Schwoz & Ray are gone."

"Ok. Let me change really fast and head over."

Henry put the device on the table and ran upstairs to his room and changed. He came back 10mins later wearing a grey and blue stripped long sleeve shirt, beige pants and black shoes. He grabbed the statue, his keys & the device and both him and Charlette left his house and went to Junk N' Stuff.

It only took them 20mins to get to their workplace. Henry and Charlette entered the shop, went to the back and took the elevator to the lair. No one was around. Charlette ran to the weapons storage and grabbed the duplicator machine. Henry places the statue on the table and Charlette hands Henry the machine. He aims at the statue and shoots a glowing blue laser beam, creating another statue.

"Can't believe this worked. Ok put this back while I put the device in the statue." Said Henry.

Charlette nodded and went to take the machine back to the storage and Henry opened a hidden compartment under the statue. Henry turns on the device and syncs it to his watch. Once it was done, he put it in the compartment and shuts it.

"Ok. The device is working. Now let's sell this duplicate statue and hopefully he takes the bait." Said Henry.

"Trust me. He will." Replied Charlette.

Both teens left Junk N' Stuff and headed to Swells Pawn Shop. It was like Junk N' Stuff, but it was more organized and it looked more futuristic. Charlette and Henry walked to the counter. A co-worker walked over to them. The co-worker wasn't much older than Henry and Charlette. He was about 23yrs old. He had short black hair and some facial hair. He was kind of scrawny. His name was Alan, at least that's what it says on the name tag

"Hello. Can I help you two?" Said Alan.

"Yeah. We came here to sell this limited-edition Captain man statue." Said Henry.

Henry handed Alan the statue and he started to examine it.

"This is indeed a great piece. Let me check on see what they can go for." Said Alan as he turned around and started looking through the computer and he managed to find some good prices, some were in bad condition though. He turns back around. "Ok. How much are you gonna sell this for?"

"I wasn't planning on getting a lot. So maybe about $200." Said Henry.

"That can work. Here is some paper work you need to fill out." Replied Alan.

Alan handed Henry some paperwork and he started to fill it out. Henry didn't care about getting less money for the statue. He knows that in the condition his statue was in, he could have gotten about $1,000 or so, but for one, it only needed to get rid of it as fast as he can and second, he still had the original.

Henry finished the paper work and Alan took both the statue and the paperwork and gave Henry the $200. Both walked out the Pawn Shop and both went back to his house.

They got back to Henry's place and Charlette sat on the couch. Henry put the cash in his wallet and decided to test the tracking device and see if it's still working, which it is. Henry then pulled out his phone and started to tweet that he sold his 'Priceless' statue at the Swells Pawn Shop. Now all he can do it wait.

"Well that went better than expected. So, when do you think they will put the statue on the website?" said Henry.

"It shouldn't take that long. Maybe it will take about a few hours but can't say for sure." Replied Charlette.

"Ugh. Hopefully they do it soon. The sooner the Bandit sees it the sooner I can catch him."

"You are really that desperate to catch him, are you?"

"Well yeah. This is the only criminal that has never been caught or even came close. Ray has never caught him and he catches everyone."

"It is hard to believe that he has never been caught or even been identify. It would be easier to figure out who he is. The Bandit has been gone for a long time. He recently came back into town since we never seen him in a long time. Last time I heard about him was a few years ago and it was after he failed to rob that Hardware store."

"That is true. He failed because Captain Man managed to get a head of him, but he managed to get away. The Bandit does like to mess with you and does take the opportunity to get you back and get away. Ray said he always had chances to get him, but they were all just an act. He is smarter than he looks.

"I'm more curious why he came back to Swellview. He could have moved to another town and been someone else's problem, but he came back and continued where he left off."

"Guess something is keeping him here. Maybe something he could never steal."

"Yeah, but he left after the Hardware store. He succeeded in robbing everywhere else, but that place and yet, he never went back. Probably something else brought him back."

"But what?"

Both Henry and Charlette thought about it. This was indeed a hard to think about. What did bring him back.

"O well. We can think about this all day and we won't get anywhere. Let's just focus on now. We have to wait for him to take the statue and we can get him where he lives. Hopefully that will be enough to finally catch him." Said Henry.

"I guess so. Let's call Jasper and we can head to the mall. I want something to eat." Replied Charlette.

"Alright. Besides, he still upset about losing his bucket. Maybe this will cheer him up until we get back his bucket.

Both Henry and Charlette left the house and went to the mall.

* * *

Night time came and Henry was in his room. He had already put on his pajamas. He was putting some stuff away. Some stuff he bought at the mall, mostly some new underwear since he lost a few pairs. He learned to not get any pairs that are white since that would get him more wedgies in the future. He bought some different colors of boxer briefs.

He put them in his drawer and then he heard his phone going off. He walks over to his bed and checks his phone. It was a text message from Charlette saying that his statue was on the website and it was going for a good price. The statue was going for about $600. Higher than he expected and it was one of the highest selling items in the store, which is perfect for the Bandit to come and take it.

Henry smiled and replied back to Charlette, 'Thanks for the heads up'. He puts his phone on his nightstand and he lays on his bed. All he needs to do is wait for him to take it and the rest will be easy pickings. He is happy because he could be the first person ever to put the Bandit away.

* * *

 **Review and hopefully a new chapter soon**


End file.
